Frosty Pain
by JarterAddict
Summary: Voyage en Antarctique pour revivre les derniers moments de l'épisode 1x17... Et avoir un petit aperçu de ce qu'a été le retour de Jack et Sam au SGC. [Romance Jack/Sam, of course].


**Frosty Pain**

_OS se situant pendant et après l'épisode 17 de la saison 1. _

_Jack et Sam se retrouve prisonniers dans un « monde de glace » qui est en faite l'Antarctique._

_Je me suis appuyée sur la version originale et non l'épisode traduit en français. Ce qui est très important quand on sait que Jack dit : « Sara » et non « Sam » en VO._

• • • • • • •

Il ne sentait plus le froid, ni l'humidité, ni même sa jambe et sa côte cassé. À vrai dire, il ne sentait plus grand chose, sinon que sa mort approchée.

Il était seul, encerclé par une grotte entièrement recouverte de glace, à proximité du Stargate qui avait refusé de s'ouvrir malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Sam.

Sam... Il venait de la voire pour la dernière fois.

S'il s'était montré égoïste, il lui aurait demandé de rester auprès de lui plus longtemps, jusqu'à la fin. Mais elle devait partir. Mieux, elle devait survivre ! Plus elle restait, plus elle s'affaiblissait, et moins bonnes auraient été ses chances à la surface. Il avait juste eu le temps de lui exprimer, par talkie-walkie, l'honneur qu'il avait eu de combattre à ses côtés.

Et c'était vraie, ça avait été un honneur.

Elle était si brillante, si forte... Si belle aussi !

Le DHD avait du être définitivement endommagé pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à le réparer. Elle qui les avaient sortit de nombreuses situations.

Il la revoyait s'avancer fièrement face à lui, revêtue de sa tenue officielle, et affichant déjà une immense détermination à vouloir faire ses preuves. Leurs premières rencontre. Leurs premier regard. Un courant électrique remonta par-delà sa colonne vertébrale, lui insufflant un léger frisson qui n'avait aucun lien avec le froid environnant.

Pourquoi songeait-il a tout ça ? Ne lui avait-il pas parlé de son ex-femme, Sara ? Ne lui avait-il pas avoué que c'était le désir de la retrouver qui l'avait un jour sauvé, alors qu'il était perdu, blessé et vulnérable en plein désert ?

Peut-être ses sentiments envers la jeune femme avait-il changé si subtilement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant...

Des images lui revinrent successivement en mémoire. Elle dans une magnifique robe bleu sur Simarka. Elle, contaminée par un virus, entrain de l'embrasser avec fougue dans un débardeur court. Elle aussi, en tenue de combat, affrontant ses ennemis avec maîtrise et puissance. Même son charabia scientifique la lui rendait désirable.

Elle était courageuse, têtue, intelligente, considérablement belle... Elle semblait détenir toutes les qualités qu'il appréciait chez une femme, et bien plus encore. Jamais il n'en avait rencontré une comme elle.

Alors qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience, et que son cœur ralentissait , il réalisa que celui-ci avait probablement du battre pour son second.

Elle était saine et sauve, lui serait mort d'ici peu.

À bien y repenser, des regrets... Ils en avaient. Celui de mourir bien sûre, comme il l'avait révélé à Carter récemment; mais aussi, celui de n'avoir pas partagé suffisamment de temps en compagnie de Sam, et du reste de SG1. Il voulait voir plus de monde, découvrir plus de choses, connaître plus Samantha... Mais il ne le pourrait pas. Il ne le pourrait plus.

Son tawlkie-walkie grésilla et une voix, celle du capitaine Carter, en sortit sans qu'il parvienne à en saisir le sens. Sa vision se brouilla et il sentit partir doucement.

_« Mon colonel ! »_

Son esprit reprit alors conscience. Des mains froides, celle de Sam probablement, venait de se glisser sous son T-Shirt. Était-ce un rêve ? Samantha Carter était-elle vraiment revenue à ses côtés ? Pour sa sécurité, il espérait que non.

Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au sujet de son ex-femme ?

Il s'entendit murmurait son nom : « Sara ». Elle, avec qui il s'était marié elle qui lui avait donné un enfant... L'avait-il oublié ? Comment pouvez t-il se sentir mieux à l'idée de quitter ce monde en présence de sa coéquipière – qu'elle soit réelle ou imaginaire - qu'en présence de Sara ? Il ne comprenait pas

_« Je suis là Jack »._

Mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Contre lui, entrain de l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que par son grade ? Tout était flou autour de lui, il se sentait partir.

_« J'ai froid, j'ai si froid, réussit-il a lâcher dans un souffle._

__ Je sais, entendit-il au loin. Vous pouvez dormir maintenant. »_

Comme si c'était ce qu'il avait attendu depuis le début, sa permission : son cœur ralentit, et son esprit se brouilla. Il allait revoir Charly.

_« Pour moi aussi, ça a été un honneur de servir à vos côtés »._

Alors, enfin, tout s'effaça.

• • • • • • •

_[Biiip, Biiip, Biiip]_

Des bruits réguliers, mécaniques... Une chaleur qu'il lui semblait étrangère au vues des dernières heures passaient dans la grotte. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, il était en vie !

Comment était-ce possible ? Un miracle ?

Ses mains palpèrent ce qui l'entourait. Des draps tièdes, un sommier dure... Nul doute : il était à l'infirmerie du SGC.

_« Alors, il s'en sort comment ? »_

Son cœur fit un bond. Carter était là, quelque part près de son lit, et demandait de ses nouvelles.

Maintenant qu'il était sauvé, il se mit à reconsidérer tout ce qu'il avait ressentit dans la grotte... C'était-il laissé emporter par la situation ? Après tout, Sam était celle qui avait été à ses côtés, celle qui avait pris soin de lui, et panser ses blessures. Celle qui, sans relâche, avait tout tenté pour les sortir de la cavité dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers. Cela avait-il influencé ses sentiments alors qu'il se croyait mourant ?

Non... Probablement pas. La situation n'avait fait que lui ouvrir les yeux.

Mais au fond, cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moins, ça ne devait pas en avoir ! Ils étaient militaires, il n'avait pas le droit ! Et de toute façon, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais réciproque. Elle n'avait pour lui que de l'affection, peut-être même du respect ? Mais jamais rien qui concurrencerait ses propres sentiments.

Il devrait l'oublier.

_« Je vais bien capitaine »._

Elle se rua sur lui, manifestement soulagée de le voir retrouver du poil de la bête.

_« Colonel, enfin vous vous réveillez »._

_« Colonel »_... Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Il n'était plus sur son lit de mort, ce ne serait plus _« Jack »_ désormais.

_« Capitaine, content de voir que vous avez repris des couleurs ! »_

Celle-ci sourit, le cœur néanmoins serré tandis qu'un flash lui revint soudain en tête.

_« Sara »_, c'était ce qu'il avait murmuré avant de perdre conscience. Ce qu'il croyait avoir été ses dernières pensées avaient été dédié à son ex-femme... À quoi s'était-elle attendu ? À ce que la situation, les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigués, lui fasse changer l'amour qu'il avait pour celle avec qui il avait eu un fils ? Si oui, elle était idiote !

Elle le regarda, les yeux brûlant par les larmes qu'elle ne voulait laissé s'échapper.

Il était en vie ! Elle n'y aurait jamais cru. _« Ne pas se montrer pessimiste »,_ c'était ce qu'il répété sans arrêt... Pourtant cette fois même lui avait laissé son assurance apparente de côté, quand il lui avait demandé -ordonné- de remonter en surface.

S'il n'avait pas survécu, dieu sait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner son geste : celui de l'avoir quitté, alors que celui-ci vivait ses derniers instants. Dès qu'elle avait atteint la terre ferme, elle s'en était d'ailleurs voulue de l'avoir écouté... C'est vrai, elle était redescendu, mais en aurait-il été de même si elle avait vu des signes de vies, ou des habitations à proximité ?

Peut-être... Après tout, pendant toute l'ascension à travers la grotte, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie d'elle derrière elle -déchiré entre le désir de le rejoindre et celui de répondre à ce qui lui avait semblé une de ses dernières volontés : tout faire pour s'en tirer saine et sauve.

Enfin maintenant il était là, devant elle, le visage souriant, et fidèle à lui même : minimisant ses blessures auprès de Janet, qui connaissait pourtant mieux que lui son état de santé.

C'est alors que Daniel, Teal'c et le général Hammond entrèrent dans la pièce, se ruant avec joie auprès du chef de l'équipe SG1.

Non, ils n'était plus seuls désormais...

• • • • • • •

_Si vous pouviez prendre quelques secondes pour me donner votre avis ce serait bien :) ._

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cet OS jusqu'au bout._

_Je posterais bientôt d'autre écrits, libre à vous de me suivre ou de m'ajouter dans vos auteurs favoris pour en être informés._


End file.
